Various devices exist for opening and closing window treatments such as curtains and vertical blinds. Grommets are used in some types of window treatment closure devices. Such grommets may rotate when installed on a device for opening and closing window treatments. Such rotation may interference with the normal operation of the device for opening and closing window treatments, and therefore, is undesirable.
A need exists for a grommet that does not rotate when in use as part of a device or system for opening and closing window treatments. A need also exists for devices, systems, and methods for creating grommets that do not rotate when in use as part of a device or system for opening and closing window treatments.